Baby Blue Eyes
by Matchappreciated
Summary: Based on the song 'Baby Blue Eyes' by A Rocket to the Moon After a few seconds, or an eternity, she often lost track of time when staring directly into Weiss' eyes, she closed her own and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Weiss'. Every moment feels right And I may feel like a fool But I'm the only one, dancin' with you


a href=" track/5j929KlzL6RcXeX2LD4dgl" rel="nofollow"Baby Blue Eyes by A Rocket to the Moon/a

Here's the song. Love it. (Check out 'Like We Used To' if you want some feels)

* * *

Ruby swallowed hard, licked her lips, rubbed her palms on her thighs, and took a step forward. Then another, and another until she was standing next to a small two-person table. It took the only occupant a few seconds to realize someone was waiting for her to look up.

_Ahem._ "Hi, I'm Ruby. We're in the same leadership class and I've seen you around and you always seem really smart and I was hoping you'd allow me to take you for dinner. I know you always say no because you want to focus on your final exams but I think you would really regret it if you didn't at least give me a chance. And wow your eyes are so much prettier up close." Ruby finally takes a deep breath and watches the white-haired girl for any sign of agreement.

There was none. She just gazed at Ruby with ice-blue eyes, quickly flicking them up and down, stopping to meet silver eyes.

Several seconds passed in silence. Ruby was starting to get restless but told herself not to fidget. Any movement would draw Weiss' attention away and her chances of a 'yes' would plummet.

Weiss slowly nodded her head. "Alright. You have one chance and only one."

_Just like that!? _Ruby's eyes widened at hearing the words but she still didn't dare move or look away.

"You will meet me at the statue by the library at 7 o'clock sharp. If you're a single second late you will have lost your chance. Understand? Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to prepare for."

When Weiss' finally left the small cafe, Ruby unfroze from her position, jumped up and pumped a fist into the air. Looking at her watch, her eyes widened once again. She only had a few hours before she had to meet Weiss for their date.

She quickly hurried out of the building, several sets of eyes following her retreat. But the wide grin stretching her face never left. She would make sure Weiss never regretted her decision.

_Months Later_

"Ruby, don't look down, look up, look at me."

"But it's so hard! I can't see where I'm going!" Ruby whined.

"You don't need to see you dolt. Just look into my eyes and follow my lead." Weiss instructs. "Are you doubting me Ruby Rose?"

Ruby realized her mistake too late, "What? No! 'Doubt you'? Pfft. No, how could you think that? I trust you one-hundred thousand percent." To prove this, she stopped trying to watch their feet and looked straight ahead. "I just can't believe you're dancing in those death-traps you call shoes. You might fall!"

Weiss obviously didn't believe her but was more amused than anything. She decided to go along with Ruby's attempt at deflection. "I've been wearing heels since I could walk and I've danced more dances while wearing them than you could count. Trust me, I won't fall."

"Well you never know! You could be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time."

"It was one time! I can't believe you keep bringing that up. Not everyone can understand the minutia of absolute electrode potential like you do. Besides, it's not like you understand the first thing about running a successful company."

"…Neither do you. At least not yet."

"Ow, that hurt. What happened to that nice girl who worshipped my every foot step?"

"Uhh, she twisted her ankle?" Ruby leaned forward to whisper in Weiss' ear, "You're perfect Weiss. All of you. Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" She leaned back to watch Weiss' reaction to her words.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Only about four times already." Hearing the song begin its final notes, she sighed. "Thanks for coming with me Ruby. I know you can't be enjoying it very much."

"Of course I'm having fun, I get to dance with you don't I?" Ruby hummed her content.

"For now. Unfortunately I have to make an appearance to several other people tonight. This _is_ a gala after all." Weiss stepped back from her girlfriend and sighed again. "I'll try to keep them brief so we can leave but Ruby, it'll still take some time."

She had understood when she agreed to come that it would be a work function for Weiss so she wasn't surprised when she was told take a hike. That didn't mean she had to like it though. If she had it her way, she would have danced the entire night away, just holding her close. Even if it did mean she kept tripping over herself. With a dopey smile, she bowed to her dance partner, and walked away, looking for something else to do.

For the rest of the night she watched as Weiss put on her mask of indifference. Occasionally she would come over to grab a drink or just to talk. She would sometimes drag her over to whoever she wanted to speak with and introduce her. It wasn't as though she was being ignored or forgotten, Weiss was aware that she had brought a normie to an upper-class party and was doing her best to make her feel less out of place. It was just a difficult feat.

However, every time Ruby watched Weiss walk to the dance floor, her frown deepened. By the end of the night, the crease in her brow was clearly visible.

Weiss waited until they were back in her car before bringing it up. "Hey Ruby, are you… okay?" Even after months of being together, she still wasn't the great at concern, or well, basically anything to do with the feelings of other people.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Moving her hand to her girlfriend's forehead, Weiss rubbed her thumb over the furrow still in place. "Because you're- Did you not enjoy yourself?"

Realizing for the first time that she was doing something other than smiling, Ruby relaxed her face into its normal grin. "It was awesome! That place was so big and sparkly and there were so many people. And the desserts! Did you see that chocolate fountain? I took all my-"

Reassured, at least for the moment, Weiss drove to Ruby's apartment. The entire trip the brunette had chattered on about the night but grew silent when they came to a stop. With a thoughtful look on her face, she turned and asked, "Weiss? Can you come up for a little while? I have an idea…"

Not wanting to deny her girlfriend, especially after that frown, but knowing she couldn't, she responded. "Ruby, you know I have to finish some work in the morning."

"Just for an hour? Please?" Ruby had learned many things about the older girl since they first started dating. How she had studied constantly to maintain her grades. How she liked her coffee. That she had a sense of humor worse than Yang's. But most importantly? That the ice in her eyes were easily melted by silver when she gazed into them.

That's what she did now, just stared into Weiss' eyes, begging her to agree to go along with whatever idea Ruby came up with this time.

"…Fine. But just for an hour. No more, no less." Turning off the car she opened her door and found Ruby already there, offering help out of the vehicle.

They made it up to the apartment and Ruby immediately started pushing the couches and coffee table off to the side. "Yang's over at Blake's tonight so we don't have to worry about them showing up. Okay now stand riiight… here. Can you take off your lady stilts?"

"Ruby I d-"

"Please? For me?" And sometimes a good old-fashioned pout worked just as well at getting what she wanted.

_Sigh_ "Alright. But please explain to me what you are doing?"

Ruby shushed her before sitting on the ground and removing her own shoes. She then pulled out her phone and poked at the screen. With a triumphant 'Aha!' she stood back up.

Hearing the quiet music coming from the device, Weiss just looked at her questioningly.

Her wrists were gently grasped and moved to Ruby's shoulders. Then a set of hands were placed around her waist.

_My eyes are no good, blind without her_

In a whisper barely heard above the soft melody, Ruby spoke. "So, I know that I can't do any of those fancy dances and I can't really do any normal ones either but, I-I can at least do this." Saying that, she began rocking back and forth, slowly turning in a circle.

_I'm in love and no beginner | Could ever grasp or understand just what she means_

Weiss, had been taught many types of formal dances. But never had someone just held her close and shuffled around. She backed up a step and looked down to see what Ruby was doing.

"Don't look down, you're supposed to look at me. Remember?"

Without her heels on, Weiss was several inches shorter than her girlfriend so she had to look up the see the silver eyes focused on her. "But how am I sup-"

"Just move how I move. Follow my lead." Ruby pulled Weiss back in position, their bodies barely brushing with each miniscule step. Silver eyes searching blue, begging for trust.

Seeing Weiss' shoulders drop slightly after relaxing, she understood the silent agreement that there would be no more resistance. She had promised an hour after all.

After a few seconds, or an eternity, she often lost track of time when staring directly into Weiss' eyes, she closed her own and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Weiss'.

_Every moment feels right | And I may feel like a fool | But I'm the only one, dancin' with you_

Weiss blew out a final resigned sigh. She moved her arms from around Ruby's neck and slid them around her waist, taking a step forward for a more secure hold. She turned her head so that her nose was buried in the crook of her girlfriend's neck and closed her eyes, letting out another sigh, this one of contentment.

Ruby's cheek now rested on the top of white hair and she smiled when she heard the sigh. They continued rocking back and forth, slowly spinning in place.

_Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides | Close your baby blue eyes | Every moment feels right_

Losing track of time, when Ruby next opened her eyes she saw that her hour was up. Not wanting to break the quiet but knowing she'd have to, she whispered, "Weiss."

"…Hmm?"

"It's been over an hour."

"…Hmmm. …I think I can spare another one."

Not wanting for her to change her mind, Ruby just closed her eyes again and wished they could keep dancing all night.

Most people would call Weiss' eyes 'ice blue'. But Ruby had seen little flickers behind them, times when she dropped her guard for just a second. She hated calling them that. It meant she wasn't seeing the real Weiss. It meant she wasn't seeing her baby blue eyes.

* * *

That last paragraph is one-hundred thousand percent fluff/cheesy.  
BTW I have no idea what 'absolute electrode potential' is. It was the first entry on a list of smart people terms.


End file.
